A Simple Nod
by ElectronDemon
Summary: One never knows what will happen on the battlefield, but no one would ever expect fighting back to back with someone you'd consider your enemy against swarms of Hive. Ignore the fact that there's two chapters, it's really a one shot. Rated T for safety. Based on a Grimoire Card for the Fallen
1. Opener

**Opener**

Me: Hey everybody! Welcome to me Destiny one shot story

Nar: You do realize that there's still something that you need to be working on?

Me: Yes I know I need to continue work on Mesomorph, but I got this idea for a story in my head and I just want to write it

Nar: *sighs* very well

Me: Alright then, if you didn't catch it from the description; this story is based on the Grimoire card where Cayde-6 talks about his encounter with a Fallen while fending off the Hive. There are a few tweaks to the story, mainly that it's not told from Cayde-6's POV but instead to an OC of my own making

Nar: From what I've glimpsed his character is Awoken, the basic structure of the face is similar to the Queen's brother but with black eye paint and a few scars on his face

Me: Alright, with all that said and done let's move onto the story

Nar: Quick disclaimer: ElectronDemon doesn't own anything Destiny related. He owns a copy of the game but nothing else

Me: Enjoy!


	2. Story

"Come on, get up already" a familiar mechanical voice spoke as I could feel my shoulder being nudged

Stubbornly I batted the source of the voice away and went further into the blanket cocoon I'd fashioned with my blanket in hope of blocking it out

"Will you get up?" the voice continued "You're going to miss out on all the decent paying bounties… again"

With a heavy sigh of irritation I opened my glowing yellow-orange eyes and sat up, giving my Ghost a glare in the process

"Did you really need to wake me up?" I questioned in annoyance "I was quite enjoying the lull of sleep"

"It's almost noon already" my Ghost retorted "I'm pretty sure you got plenty of sleep"

With another sigh I lifted myself off my bed, walked out of my room and made my way towards the Commons for some breakfast with my Ghost in tow. I entered the Cafeteria and looked around to find it almost empty, save for a few people conversing amongst themselves

"Hope no one ate the last of the Éclairs" I said half-jokingly

"Given the others who live here?" my Ghost started "You'll be lucky to get the last of the oatmeal"

"Thank you, my optimistic companion" I retorted and walked up to the human cashier

"Afternoon Guardian" she said with a smile "I take it you finally got shoved out of your bed by your Ghost?"

"You know me so well Jenna" I said with a light smile then placed the last of my dwindling Glimmer on the counter "I'll take whatever this'll get me"

She quickly totaled up what I had given her

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes" and walked to the back

After about five minutes she returns with a platter of bacon, over medium eggs, toast, a mug of coffee and an Éclair on a tray

"I saved it for you" she whispered with a wink

I gave her genuine smile

"Thank you Jenna" I said

She nodded with a broad smile and I went to a random table and sat down

"Pretty sure she's got the hots for you" my Ghost said with a slight jesting tone

"She can do a lot better than me" I said after taking a bite of bacon "Besides Guardians aren't supposed to date"

I ate in silence after that. Once I was done I placed my dishes and tray into a cleaning unit and headed out to the Bounty Tracker

"Hey Xander" I called to him

The robot turned to look at me

"Good day Guardian" he said amiably "Afraid there's not much work left that you can do"

I looked at the board and sure enough all the good jobs were taken

"Story of my life" I muttered

Then a particular bounty caught my eye

"What's this?" I asked pointing to said bounty

"From what I understand the Hive have been acting unusual on the moon lately" Xander explained "It's nothing more than a simple recon mission"

I glanced through it once more and shrugged

"It'll do" I said

Xander nodded and mark the bounty as taken. My source of income secure, I made my way over to the vaults to pick my arsenal for the mission. After a little debate I decided to take my Thorn, Universal Remote, Black Hammer and my Zombie Apocalypse WF47. As I made sure I had some spare Ammo Synthesis I heard the whispering. In my peripherals I could see other Guardians chattering amongst each other while glancing in my direction

"We just can't help but be a hot topic can we?" my Ghost asked rhetorically

"Seems so" I responded

A few years ago there was a massive incursion by the Fallen, it was a force so large it could have wiped the City from the face of the Earth. Many brave Guardians fought hard but we were quickly getting overwhelmed. When all seemed lost, a brave and possibly crazy Gunslinger charged straight into the horde of Fallen riding his Sparrow. He rode straight through until his ride couldn't go any further then jumped into the air and sent a Swarm Grenade into a mass of Fallen to clear a spot where he could land. Before the Fallen could process what had happened he had sent a knife into the head of a Dreg before unleashing a hail of bullets from his Machine Gun sending rows of Fallen right to the ground. After it ran out of bullets he switched to an Auto Rifle and continued his assault on the invaders. It was then that the Fallen finally figured out what was happening and began to retaliate with Shock Pistols and Knives. Despite the overwhelming odds the Hunter easily stood his ground against his attackers, nimbly dodging every shot and slicing the throat of any who got close with an elegant flair. It was then that the three Captain leaders behind the incursion appeared before the Hunter intending to finish what their underlings could not. Two fired at the Gunslinger while the third charged in with blades, with precision movements the Hunter dodged the blasters and shot the melee Captain point blank with a Sniper Rifle killing it instantly. Then the Hunter leapt into the air and threw another Swarm Grenade between the Captains depleting their shields then finishing them off with a single Sniper round to the face. With the loss of the Captains the Fallen force fell into disarray and were quickly repelled by the remaining forces. The Hunter was hailed as a hero of the City and was since asked by dozens to join either their Fireteam or their Clan to which he declined every offer, always giving the same answer

"Sorry, I work alone" I said to a Titan who had asked me to join with his clan

"Are you sure?" he pressed "It would be an honor to have you with us"

"Thank you, but no" I replied "Ghost?"

Before the Titan could object I was warped to my ship where I began take off sequence

"You should really join with someone at least" my Ghost chimed in my ear "As good as you are, it doesn't hurt to have some backup now and then"

"Maybe" I replied "But I prefer it this way"

Without another word we took off into orbit and began the jump to the moon. After about a minute of watching the starts zoom past the moon was in sight and getting closer

"Any idea what the Hive are up to?" I questioned my Ghost?

"Not a clue" he replied "But we'd best be prepared for the worst"

It was on that note that I was materialized onto the surface of the moon. A second or two later I was zooming across the landscape towards the coordinates the bounty mentioned. It didn't take too long before I arrived, I dismounted my Sparrow and crept towards a cliff that lead into a large crater as it vanished behind me. I pulled out my Black Hammer and zoomed in the sights to see a temple door on the other side

"I suppose that's a good place to start" I mused as I slid down the cliffside and made my way to the door

It was a long walk across the crater, nothing but the sound of my breathing to cut through the silence. Then the sound of hissing caught my ears, I wheeled around just in time to knife a Thrall in the throat

"A scout" I said as the body dissipated to ash "They know we're here now"

Sure enough the door began to open as waves of Thralls began to pour out. I took cover and began firing at them with my Black Hammer. It wasn't long before they'd gotten close so I threw out a Swarm Grenade before switching to the Universal Remote and began blasting everything that got close and knifing what got closer

"Kinda regret not bringing an Auto Rifle" I said between blasts

"Can't do anything about it now" my Ghost replied

I began maneuvering around the Thralls, using the terrain to my advantage while blasting groups of them to bits. As this process wore on my eyes caught something in the chaos, someone else was fighting off the Hive close to me. Once I was able to make my way closer I was stunned to discover that it was a Fallen Vandal, from the House of Exile by the look of it, fighting off the Thralls. Our eyes met for a brief moment before we had to focus on the danger at hand and resumed killing Thralls. As the Thralls began to thin out a roar brought the Knights and Wizards that had exited the doorway to our attention. I leapt up to a high vantage point and began raining Sniper fire down on the creatures as the came out and the Vandal charged towards them with blades ready. Several Knights and Wizards were cut down by her blades and taken down by my sniper as we pressed our attack, however it wasn't long before I was down to my last sniper shot. As I took aim at a Wizard' head I noticed that the Vandal had he blades knocked from her hands by one of the Knights that now looked to cleaver her in two. I'll never know why, either by some strange impulse or something randomly clicking in my brain, but without thinking I instantly turned the barrel to the Knight and blew its head off. With my sniper spent I switched back to the Universal Remote and joined the Vandal back in the fray. By the time I got there she had reclaimed her blades and we were again surrounded by Thralls and a few Wizards. This time we both seemed to move in sync and stood back to back facing our enemies

"Never thought I'd be standing like this with a Fallen" I mused out loud

She hissed in response

Without another word we continued to put down Thrall after Thrall, unknowingly covering for each other the whole time. I'd throw a knife into a Thrall that was about to slash her from behind as she stabbed another through the chest behind me as I blasted the Wizard the floated towards us and so on. Soon their forces were thinning out

"Hey, I think we're in the home clear" I said

Just then loud thudding shook the ground as a roar drew our attention to the Ogre that had stepped into the fray

We both stood there a bit dumbfounded before she hit me in the face

"Yeah, yeah I know" I said getting ready "Me and my big mouth"

We both took cover as the Ogre attempted to blast us with its eye laser. We both looked at each other, a silent message being conveyed as I summoned my Golden Gun. I emptied all three shots into that monsters face but it still stood

"Tough guy" I muttered before signaling her "NOW!"

She leaped up from behind her cover and stabbed her blades into the Ogres face, breaking them off in the process. Thankfully it did the trick as the giant went down. My shotgun was spent so I swapped it out for Thorn while she drew her Shock Pistol and before long the last of them dropped dead

"Holy crap" I said panting "We did it!"

She hissed in relieved agreement

It was at that moment it clicked for both of us that we were talking to the enemy and our guns were pointing at each other's head. We both stood there like that for what seemed like ages, looking into each other's eyes past the barrels of our guns. My Ghost was urging my to fire before she did the same but neither of us moved a muscle. Finally, after what felt like a century we both slowly lowered our arms but we never broke eye contact

Then she nodded

A simple nod, nothing more

I responded with the same gesture

Then she turned and began to walk away

"What… just happened?" my Ghost asked, watching her retreating form

"Dunno" I responded "We're done here, let's head back"

I was transported to my ship and began the jump back to Earth. Though nothing was said, it seemed as though so much was; respect, acknowledgement, a warning, a response and much more

All from a simple nod


End file.
